


【影日 no.8】

by baimulelele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baimulelele/pseuds/baimulelele
Summary: *双国手同居设定*共眠老梗*纯糖糖糖糖





	【影日 no.8】

 

以下正文

 

———————————————

 

今天好冷啊……回来的路上日向整个人都在往他身上靠。明天不会也这样吧？……天气预报说明天几度来着？看样子是要下雪啊……

 

酸胀的脑袋像是被水泥冻住一般难以运作，影山飞雄沉沉地几乎已经快要进入梦乡。

  

 

“呜……”

隔壁房间不时传来的轻声呜咽让他皱了皱眉。

他试图忽视掉那个颤抖的声音，他实在太累了，脑袋几乎要爆炸，闭上眼两个小时前庆功宴上欢呼哄笑的余音都还在脑壳里回荡。

他翻个身，裹紧了被子劝服着自己放空大脑。

 

… 

“影山你睡了吗……？”

隔壁那个小小的弱弱的声音又来了，仿佛是在试探他的心情。

夹杂着一丝瑟缩的怯懦的声音让他无奈不已又不忍心爆发出来

“……”

“要过来的话快点……”他抓了抓额前的碎发，挤出几个字，顺手打开了床头的台灯。

 

话音刚落那边就传来了窸窸窣窣翻身下床的声音，然后就是一阵小跑的哒哒声。不到十秒日向翔阳已经抱着他的排球毛绒枕头站在影山床边。

 

“我说你啊……能好好穿上拖鞋吗，会着凉的吧。”他面露不满地探身瞅了瞅小家伙的小脚丫，把被子微微拉开，“快点上来啊。”

“嘿嘿～”前一秒还抱着枕头眼角疑似挂着泪花，一副战战兢兢的样子，后一秒就傻笑起来，拈着被子的一角迅速钻了进去。

“五岁小孩子吗你，居然还害怕那种无聊的怪谈。”

“唔…！”一时语塞，狠狠地瞪了影山一眼，“因为前辈讲得太逼真了嘛，而且还关着灯！”

“……是吗”

“……再说我又不像你那么单细胞……噫呀！快放手！要秃了！！我错了还不行吗？！”

“嘁，我要睡了。”松了手翻个身面朝墙往被窝里滑了滑，“啪”地一声把台灯按熄。

身后的人突然就着急了起来，按住他的肩膀晃了又晃，“喂…影山！”

“啊又干嘛？！”被扰得焦躁到极点，回过头面对他不耐烦地问道。谁知那个小家伙二话不说立马捂住了口鼻

“呜哇——影山你还是好臭……”

 

青筋不适时地暴起，伸手扼住日向的手腕试图把它移开，“你这白痴游戏输掉的罚酒都是谁喝的啊混蛋！”

猛然发现自己理亏，避开大概能戳死他的视线不去看影山近在咫尺的脸，乖乖噤声几秒后心虚地试着转移话题，“那个那个……能不要关灯吗……我我我我害怕……” 

“不行。”毫不留情地闭上眼。

 

什么嘛……混蛋王者，一点肚量都没有还那么凶……

 

——诶诶诶？

 

刚刚还扣着日向手腕的双手一言不发地绕过他的脖颈，绕过他的胳膊和肩胛骨，切切实实地落在了他的脊背上，在背后汇合的双手稍一用力他就整个人被带入了那个熟悉的怀抱。 

啊啊，是熟悉的味道。薄荷的沐浴乳香带着一点残留的酒意，清爽又让人些微迷醉。就连手中影山睡衣的质感都一下变得那么让人安心。

 

“影山…？”黑暗里再一次呼唤他的名字 

……

 

“还有什么事吗？”头顶上的声音闷闷的，不会是在脸红吧？

“没事嘿嘿～就是想叫你。”

“呆子吗你”

“你又骂我”

 

无论是谁，第一眼看到他们大概都不会觉得他们会是很好的搭档，不像所谓的幼驯染有着长久的岁月赠予他们的默契，他们直到高中才冲破各自的牢笼在那个不算宏伟的体育馆相识。

性格的差距，经历的差距，经验的差距……就连体格上也相去甚远，就比如说日向翔阳现在即使整个人窝在影山飛雄的怀里，他的脚尖也只到对方的脚踝。但是也许就像齿轮，像拼图，像锁孔与钥匙，各自的凹凸不平恰恰吻和着对方的一切，就像他们富有节奏的快攻，像他们即使在梦想和技术上有着些许差距也始终保持着并驾齐驱，像他们如今都会觉得这样的拥抱对他们来说刚刚好，安定又温暖。

 

回忆着影山的一切日向开始不安分起来

 

“别乱动，会漏风。”感到日向背后的冷意，他腾出一只环抱的手去掖了掖被子。 

“我我我！影山我想打球！”仰头去看他

垂下头与他在不到两公分的距离对视，“现在不行的吧，看看时间啊呆子。”

“那明天早上去！”急匆匆地应着，又贴近了他一点，被窝里的小脚顺势和他的双腿交缠一起。

 

在脑袋里盘算了一下现在还昏昏沉沉的自己到底能有多少休息时间，最终还是应承下来。

得到满意回答的日向抱着影山的脖子用力的亲了一下他的脸颊

 

“喂你现在兴奋个什么啊” 

“因为我最喜欢和影山一起打球了嘛。”招牌的阳光笑容即使在黑暗中也轻而易举地攫取了影山的注意。

 

在影山还发愣的时候那个橘色的毛又开始躁动起来，抓紧了影山蓄力已久，一骨碌带着影山整个人在床上滚动起来

 

“？！！！”

 

影山被怀里人的动作吓了一跳，等到一波翻滚结束，他才发现他们俩被蜷紧的被子裹得严严实实，而日向正压在他的身上—— 

“这样就不会漏风了吧哈哈～”始作俑者还似乎心情很愉快地在得意于自己的“杰作”，而当一切都安静下来后才察觉到影山正在黑暗中无声地盯着他——

 

一秒，两秒，三秒

 

渐渐地好像能听到心跳声，虽然不知道到底是谁的。 

紧贴的身体能感受到对方胸膛的起伏，能感受到隔着睡衣和皮肤从那一个胸腔里传递过来的鼓动的节奏。

 

然后日向翔阳吻了下去——

 

唇口轻轻碾压着影山的。感到唇间的干燥的他伸出舌头去湿丿濡两人相合的嘴唇，在贴合的唇缝间细细地滑动 

突然感到后脑勺的压力。

影山抽出了被子里的一只手紧紧地扣在了那一头橘发上，大力的按压让柔软的唇形变紧贴得没有一丝缝隙，伸出自己的舌去和他的舌尖相碰，再进一步整个裹挟交缠一起，些许留存的酒香在口腔里弥漫开来

被子里的温度越来越烫人，灼得日向不经意溢出一点舒服的呻丿吟。影山飞雄甚至有掀了被子把日向整个压在身丿下狠狠吻一通的冲动。

胸膛由于缺氧起伏得越加明显，但是整个身体中的热气却似乎统统涌上了小腹。

 

分开对视。

 

“日向…我有点不妙……”

“哈——唔……”喘息着想说些什么却发现自己的脑袋好像被烧坏了，只能将暗示性地将胯更贴进他，告诉他自己大概也一样糟糕。

 

影山的手伸进睡衣的时候日向又吻住了他，即使已经在一起这样久他还是羞于听到自己的声音，只不过每每影山想听的时候他的动作也就没有任何意义了。

 

——————

 

早晨醒来的时候外面已经下起了雪，窗户蒙上了一层厚厚的白雾。世界似乎比前一天晚上还要安静许多。 

大概是醉酒的缘故，影山醒的比日向还要晚。日向就趴在一边玩起了他的睫毛，看他的眼皮无意识的轻轻颤抖。

 

说好的排球又没了啊

 

如果不是因为他的错让影山醉酒，日向大概会用最大分贝把他吵醒，然后欢快地拉着他去球场。然而现在他却只能在心痒痒地凝视了他将近半个小时后，挫败地窝回他的怀里，轻轻吻了的他下巴之后毫无选择地再睡一个回笼觉。

 

————fin————


End file.
